Doctor Who Goes to Hogwarts (Year 2)
by lauraforthewinoswald
Summary: Melody is an orphan who finds a strange letter addressed to her from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Follow her as she meets other students from the world of Doctor Who and Torchwood. Including first years, Gwen Cooper and Rhys Williams. No relation to 2nd year, Rory Williams. And Hufflepuff, Mickey Smith. No relation to Hufflepuff, Matt Smith (Check my year 1 story!)
1. Witchcraft and Wizardry

Melody Zucker had 24 hours to figure out how to get to platform 9 3/4 with no money and no knowledge of the wizarding world. All she had was an acceptance letter and a large black duffel bag with her personal belongings. But Melody was no ordinary 11 year old. She was brilliant, resourceful and unafraid to break the rules. In fact she seemed to go out of her way to break as many as she possibly could.

She hid away in the train station and found a bench to sleep on. It wasn't the first time she'd had to sleep on a public bench but she was hoping once she boarded this train that it would be her last. She woke up to the hustle and bustle of the train station in the middle of the day. Melody looked for clues, something to indicate a secret entrance. No train to an alternate world would be out in broad daylight.

It was then that Melody caught sight on a pudgy little boy and a thin young girl in a black and yellow robe rushing past her with a heap of luggage behind them. The boy had a large brown toad in a cage and a bag full of school books. "Hurry up, Craig or we'll miss the train" The girl walked quickly.

"Ok, I'm trying, Sophie" Craig spoke slowly out of breath as he pulled all his luggage behind him.

Melody followed them and watched from behind a pillar at platform 8 as they ran through the pillar at platform 9. They seemed to just dissipate through it. Melody knew right then they had to have been witches on their way to Hogwarts. She ran up to it but just before running through it she stopped. She slowly put her hand up to the brick pillar and felt it was hard. She knocked expecting to hear something hollow but it seemed to be a complete brick wall with no hidden doors whatsoever.

"First time?" A tall thin boy in the same black and yellow robes walked up to her and smiled.

"It's me and Rhys' first time also" A young girl with a toothy smile and a strong Welsh accent explained as she pointed to the stocky boy beside her.

"We'll show you how it's done. Right, Rory?" A Scottish girl with long red hair and a sweet porcelain doll face put her arm around the tall boy in the black and yellow robes.

"Yeah" Rory smiled back at at the redhead. "Amy will go first and then you just follow her right in. Don't be afraid... um.." Rory extended his hand for a shake.

"Melody" She took his hand and shook it vigorously.

"Alright, Mels." Amy took Melody's hand in hers. "Ready, go!" They ran in together and suddenly they were in a different train station and in front of them stood a big red train with the same crest on it as the one in Melody's acceptance letter. So she was on her way to Hogwarts as planned but she still didn't have any school supplies. She'd have to figure that all out later.

On the train was a compartment full of Ravenclaws and one Gryffindor holding his girlfriend's hand. Sally smiled as Billy nudged her. "Are you going to show them the mirror or what?" He asked.

"I was going to do a dramatic reveal in the dormitory but... fine" Sally took out the enchanted mirror Tosh had sent her before she left for Mahoutokoro. "We can reach Toshiko on this. It's a two way mirror."

"Is she there now?" Clara leaned in only to see her own reflection.

"She must not be looking through it now." Sally shrugged. "But we tested it before so it definitely works."

"I'm going to miss her this year." Martha smiled.

"She gave me her schedule for when she can use the mirror to talk to us." Sally showed them the paper with Toshiko's schedule.

"I'm so excited!" Clara jumped up and down in her seat. "I hope this year is awesome."

In the next compartment down Craig and Sophie sat together with no other students. "Looks like it's just the two of us." Sophie smiled.

"Yeah" Craig smiled back but there was a nervousness behind his smile.

Sophie had been Craig's friend even before they started going to Hogwarts. They were both muggle borns and received their acceptance letters at the same time last year. They've been close since they were hardly old enough for primary school. So the fact that Craig had developed a serious crush on Sophie worried him. He was more than certain that Sophie saw him as nothing more than a friend. Or even worse; as a brother.

Besides that, they weren't nearly in the same level when it came to looks. Sophie wasn't the sort of girl that might make most guys do a double take but she had a sweet smile and pleasing features. She'd always say her teeth her too big or her nose was too pointed but Craig was very quick to disagree. He's find a way to disagree with a casual "No, you look fine." When what he really wanted to say was "No, you're so beautiful I might kiss you." But he knew she didn't want to hear that.

Like most 12 year old boys though; he was dead wrong about what girls were thinking. Especially what his friend, Sophie was thinking. She was just as interested and just as shy about her feelings as he was. But after so much dancing around the issue; she was growing quite impatient. She softly placed her hand over his as she leaned in closer to him. "Do you want to get some sweets from the trolley?" She asked

"You don't have to ask me that. You know I do" Craig quickly took some galleons out of his pocket excitedly as he saw the trolley roll by completely missing how Sophie had placed her hand on his in hopes that he'd take it. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be.

Mickey Smith burst into Rory and Amy's compartment paying no mind to the 3 first years that happened to be sharing the compartment with them. "Guess who Matthew perfect-at-everything Smith is cosying up to in the compartment down the hall."

"Everyone this is Mickey jealous-of-everybody Smith. No relation to Matthew perfect-at-everything Smith" Amy chuckled as she introduced Mickey to the new kids.

"You really gonna let your girlfriend talk to me like that, Mate?" Mickey shot Rory a look.

"Amy, that wasn't very nice" Rory tried to hide his smile finding Amy's comeback rather funny but not wanting to hurt his friend, Mickey's fragile ego either. Rory changed the subject by introducing the first years. "This is Melody, Gwen and Rhys." They all nodded correspondingly.


	2. Magically Deprived

Melody was overwhelmed by all the magic around her. She noticed a lot of it coming from these sticks. "What's this?" She picked up the sleek walnut brown stick sitting beside Gwen.

"Uh, my wand" Gwen quickly took it back.

"Did you not get a list of supplies?" Rhys took out his wand. "Mine's spruce with a phoenix feather core. 12 inches."

"I did get a list but I just haven't found the time to go shopping." Melody rolled her eyes at an attempt to cover for her confusion.

"But you don't even seem to know what a wand is let alone where to get one." Mickey gave her a gotcha look. Rory nudged his friend and shook his head no. It was pretty obvious to Rory that Melody had no money and no one to help her. Her shoes were being held together with tape and the only luggage she had was that old black worn out duffel bag. He was a bit more intuitive than the usual 12 year old.

"Well, classes start tomorrow so you'll have to figure something out for the first couple of days. Maybe in Hogsmeade we can find you something to get started." Rory gave her some comforting words knowing she was hiding her fears under her tough attitude.

"It's ok if you're a little lost. I was my first year." Amy leaned in excitedly. "So are you all muggle borns too?" She saw Gwen and Rhys shake their heads yes while Melody stared blankly not knowing what that word meant. Amy squealed excitedly. "Finally! I'm one of the only people in the school who is and it's so great to see more kids from non magical families coming in!"

"There's you, Craig and Sophie" Rory pointed out.

"And plenty of half bloods." Mickey just stopped short of announcing Rose was a halfblood. She was down the hall in another compartment completely ignoring him. She'd rather be with Matthew.

"Wait.." Melody felt like she needed more clarification. "So there's people who are born and raised with magic and everyone in their families does magic and everything?" She watched as Amy and Rory shook their heads yes before she continued. "So why are we here? How is it we have magic without anyone else in our family having it."

"Some say it's a mutation." Gwen explained.

"But who cares why, right? I mean isn't this exciting. I never would have believed in magic before this." Rhys jumped in.

"But out of the whole school only 6 of us are muggleborn?" Melody pointed out. "Doesn't that mean that we'll be at a disadvantage or that we'll be considered disabled or something for being magically deprived." Melody was used to being considered as underprivileged but she was hoping this new start would change all that. Sadly, she'd been mistaken.

"Well, some people might try to say bad things about muggle borns but Amy's muggle born and she was one of the top students in Charms class last year and she's amazing a quidditch. So your blood has nothing to do with how good you are." Rory complimented Amy as he explained. "I'm a pureblood and not very good at anything so..."

"You're really good at herbology" Amy nudged him noticing the way Rory always seemed to talk down to himself.

They arrived at Hogwarts and were quickly sat at their house tables while the first years were told to stand in the front while the sorting hat made it's decisions on where they should be placed.

"Uh! I'm so glad to be back!" Clara grabbed a chocolate souffle sitting at the Ravenclaw table and began to eat. "I've always thought this place was so beautiful." Her friends, Martha, Sally and Rita sat around her all in their Ravenclaw robes. "With my beautiful friends"

"Here's to an excellent year" Rita Afzal proposed a toast with a glass of pumpkin juice and they all joined in clinking their glasses and giggling.

Melody was sorted into Slytherin and walked into the common room with a confident smirk on her face and a mean glint in her eye. She'd heard the stories on the train. She knew all about Slytherin's reputation for teaching pureblood supremacy. She was determined to prove them all wrong. Melody was more then ready to destroy anyone who stood in her way.

For the Hufflepuff boys; it was an awkward first night back at Hogwarts. Matt and Mickey were trying so hard to avoid one another that they usually spoke to each other through Rory or Craig. It was all rather useless since the 4 of them shared a dormitory and weren't more than a few feet from each other.

Mickey was sore over Rose dumping him to spend more time with Matthew but Matthew hadn't done anything on purpose. Rose made her decision and Matthew hadn't twisted her arm. Matt liked Rose very much but he knew it wasn't going to work.

"What's a girl to do?" Rose propped herself up by her elbows on her bed as she spoke with her roommates in the Gryffindor dormitories.

"Well, I think all this unnecessary drama needs to end!" Donna wasn't the sort to hold back punches. "It's all stupid! That's why I dumped Lance. Love is a damn hassle. Who needs it?"

"Don't you already have your eye on some other guy?" Amy crossed her arms.

"I didn't say it was love, did I" Donna laughed.

Wednesday night after astronomy class; Matt worked up the courage to break it off with Rose. He looked up at the stars and took a deep breath. "As much as it hurts; I'm doing you a disservice to string you along. Just as much a disservice as you would have been doing for Mickey by pretending you had feelings for him that just weren't there."

Rose ran off and ran into her Astronomy professor. "Oh, sorry Professor" Rose tried to hide her urge to cry.

"Is something wrong?" Professor Tennant knelt down to better speak to the girl.

"No" Rose sniffled.

Professor Tennant smiled. "If you're not too tired you can come with me and I'll show you some of the equipment I don't let even the 5th years use."

"Really?!" Rose became suddenly excited.

"That is, if you think you can handle it." He winked.

"Please, of course I can. You wouldn't have asked if you believed I couldn't." Rose spoke with her usual confidence while forgetting her tears.

"If I believe in anything; I believe in you, Rose Tyler." Tennant smiled as they went up to his study.


	3. Party With The Black and Yellow

Tallulah had been throwing the Hufflepuff Back to School Bash featuring Tallulah and The Angels since her 3rd year. Now in 6th year, she'd become an old pro at showing the kids a good time. She put on musical numbers with her girls and there was free butterbeer and pumpkin juice all night. Professor Sprout thought last years performance of "The Devil in Me" was a little too risque so The Angels decided to perform some Celestina Warbeck classics instead.

Mickey finally put the past behind him and joined Matt and all his friends in the common room for the party. "The gang's all back together again!" Matthew put his long arms around Mickey, Rory, Craig and Sophie. "Free butterbeer!" He ran off in a hurry.

"He's got a couple screws loose but I guess he's alright" Mickey laughed.

"Woooo! Party with the black and yellow!" Amelia Pond walked up with a pumpkin juice in her hand.

"Amy!" Rory was surprised to see her but not too surprised. "You snuck in again?!" She'd done it last year.

"You know I'm not one to miss a good party." Amy giggled. "It's not that hard to sneak in here you know. All you have to do is tickle the pear." Amy started tickling Rory playfully.

"Stop that." Rory tried to be serious but couldn't help laughing. "You seem even goofier than usual, Amy" He saw Amy was having a hard time standing.

"Yeah, I feel a little dizzy actually." Amy chuckled as she leaned on Rory for support.

"Is she drunk?" Mickey shot them a look. Just then half the kids in the room started falling over. Half caught the giggles and the other half complained about headaches.

"I don't feel so good" Craig ran off to the dormitory.

"Woo! What is this?" Rhys pointed at the drink in his hand.

"It's pumpkin juice." Amy spoke louder than she needed to.

"No, there's something in this and it isn't juice" Rhys chuckled as he tried to hold himself up against a table.

"Who did this!" Tallulah yelled making everyone in the room stop and listen. "Who spiked the pumpkin juice?!" Her platinum blonde curls jumped as she spun around to see Professor Sprout come in and test the drink.

"Dizziness Draught" Sprout concluded as she took the bowl full of pumpkin juice away. "Sort this out, Tallulah."

"Ugh! Whoever did this has ruined my party and they're going to pay! You hear me?!" Tallulah stomped off with her girls.

"I'd say they improved it" Both Amy and Rhys laughed as they spoke in unison and nearly toppled over from dizziness.

"Your girlfriend's great, Rory!" Rhys held on to Rory's shoulder for support. "I think I'm in love." He fell back on the couch. "Alright I think I'm too dizzy to stand now so... I'm just going to close my eyes...goodnight." Rhys passed out.

Amy fell backwards and would have hit the ground if Rory hadn't caught her. "Ok, we're going back to the Gryffindor common room and getting you in bed." Rory held her up as best he could as a disoriented Amy chuckled at him.

"Is that what we're doing?" Amy joked as Matt came up and noticed Rory trying to hang onto her. He put one of Amy's arms over his shoulder while Rory took the other.

"Let me help you get Amy back safe." Matthew offered to help as they walked out the door past the kitchen and back up the moving staircase to the Gryffindor common room.

"Ok, Amy. We're here. Now what's the password?" Rory spoke slowly and sweetly noticing Amy was looking very confused thanks to the potion she'd just ingested.

"Password?" Amy whispered.

"Good heaven's. Is she alright?" The Fat Lady asked as she noticed the children standing in front of her.

"Someone snuck dizziness draught into the pumpkin juice as a prank." Matthew chuckled. Rory shot him a disapproving look and Matt shrugged. "Oh, come on. It is a little funny."

"Can you please just let us in. She'd too confused to remember the password" Rory sighed in frustration as Amy's arm kept slipping off his shoulder.

"They're getting me in bed" Amy whispered and giggled.

"To rest" Rory added as he noticed The Fat Lady's eyes widen in a moment of shock. "Please let us in. She's heavier than she looks" Rory pleaded.

"Oh, very well." The Fat Lady opened the door. "But quickly now" She added.

The two boys did their best to get her up the stairs to her dormitory. "Alright, I can't open the door so.." Rory nudged Amy to open it but when she reached for it she missed the handle and giggled.

"Everything looks funny." Amy pouted. "Why can't you open it, silly?"

"If a boy touches the girl's dormitory the stairs will disappear, remember" Rory rolled his eyes growing a little frustrated with dizzy Amy.

"Oh, yeah. You're a boy" Amy giggled.

"Yeah, thanks. Glad you just figured this out" Rory spoke with a dry sarcasm as Matt tried to hide his chuckling.

"Ok, I got it" Amy had one hand on the door handle and the other holding Rory's hand. She opened it pulling Rory inside with her while the stairs turned into a slide making Matt tumble all the way back down to the common room.

"Look what you did" Rory whispered as Amy put her arms around him for support. He was in the Gryffindor girl's dormitory. "I'm in so much trouble."

"Ssshhh" Amy silenced him with her finger over his lips. "I have a headache" She whined.

"Ugh!" Rory pushed her towards her bed. "Use your legs"

"I can't. They're all tingly." Amy wobbled to her bed. She plopped herself down and fell back onto the bed. "Ok, I made it." She whispered.

"So you're ok" Rory leaned over her as he sat beside her in the bed. He put his hand over her forehead. "You're a little warm but I'm sure you'll be fine after some rest."


	4. McGonagall's Office

"Understand that this school has zero tolerance for thievery and I have it within my power to expel you from the school for doing so." Headmistress McGonagall shot young Melody a disapproving look.

"Yes, mam" Melody looked down at the ground as she attempted an apology. "I'm sorry but Cassandra didn't even notice the money was gone and I haven't even bought any of my supplies yet." Melody's apology turned out more like an excuse instead.

"The school will be more than willing to lend you second hand books if you can't afford your own, Ms. Zucker" McGonagall's voice went from stern to sympathetic. "I'll have an upperclassmen take you to Ollivander's here in Hogsmeade for a wand this weekend." McGonagall stood up and looked out the large arched window in her office. "Help can always be found at Hogwarts for those who deserve it." She quickly spun back around making her green velvet robes twirl around her. "Prove that you deserve it, Ms. Zucker"

"I will" Melody nodded with a determined expression on her face. The headmistress nodded back. Just then Filch walked into her office holding two 2nd years up by their Hufflepuff robes.

"I found these boys sneaking out of the Gryffindor common room. They were in the girl's dormitory!" Mr. Filch pushed them forwards.

"Actually I was never in the girl's dormitory. Just Rory." Matthew pointed out the inaccuracy of Filch's statement.

"Really?!" Rory threw up his hands in frustration as his friend unintentionally excused himself and placed all the blame on Rory.

"Sneaking into the girl's dorm in the middle of the night? I didn't know you had it in you, Rory" Melody chuckled.

"Zucker, you're dismissed!" McGonagall shooed Melody out of her office.

"Sorry." Matthew stepped in to try and clarify. "What had happened was... Amy opened the door and pulled Rory inside the dormitory. She it was all her doing really."

"Someone at the Hufflepuff party spiked the Pumpkin juice with dizziness draft so she wasn't feeling well." Rory added "We were just trying to help her because she couldn't walk up the steps on her own."

"What was Pond doing in the Hufflepuff common room after hours?" McGonagall put her hands on her hips in frustration.

"She sneaks in every year for the party." Matthew's foot in mouth syndrome had Rory covering his face in his hands.

"You're telling me Ms. Pond has snuck in before?" McGonagall grew increasingly frustrated. "I'll be having a talk with her later." She took a breath "Alright, I did hear about the pumpkin juice incident earlier so I'll let you off with a warning since you were acting under good intentions. But you boys watch yourselves."

The boys thanked her and left the office. "Good going, Matthew. You got Amy in trouble." Rory whispered angrily outside the office doors.

"I didn't mean to. I'm sure she'll be fine." Matt tried to recover. "I'll figure something out. Promise" Matt put his arm around Rory's shoulder as they walked back to the Hufflepuff common room. "Please dont be mad at me. I need you alongside me"

Rory gave Matt an angry looking pout but didn't leave his side. He really did care for Matthew; as much as he insisted on constantly causing trouble.

The children were allowed to visit Hogsmeade on Saturday and the Ravenclaw girls gathered around Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Martha found herself gravitating towards the display of Cupid Crystals. She picked up one of the pink heart shaped bottles and studied it thoroughly. She knew it was so illogical to be interested in it. She didn't even have a crush to give it to. Martha did sort of have a crush on the astronomy professor but spiking Mr. Tennant's drink with love potion would a seriously terrible idea. A grown man infatuated with a girl who's barely 13. Martha physically shivered at the thought.

"You're not actually thinking of buying that, are you?" Sally Sparrow came up behind Martha with her a jar of bruise remover. She was a little accident prone.

"I don't know. I was thinking about it. God knows why" Martha shrugged.

"I hear she doesn't need it." Clara came up and nudged Martha playfully.

"What are you playing at?" Martha gave her a look.

"I heard that kid Mickey saying he was interested in you." Clara pointed out the Hufflepuff laughing with his friends on the other side of the room.

"Isn't that Rose Tyler's boyfriend?" Martha recognized him.

"Nope." Clara winked. "Not anymore. I overheard him talking in potions class and he pointed you out as a potential maybe."

"Potential maybe?" Martha scoffed sarcastically. "That sounds promising." Just then Martha looked over at Mickey and noticed he'd been looking at her and quickly turned his gaze away when she'd looked up at him. Martha and Clara chuckled and squealed like usual 12 year old girls while Sally simply rolled her eyes. Martha took a deep breath. "Ok, I'm buying it. It doesn't mean I'm using it ... just buying it"

"You're wasting your money." Sally crossed her arms.

"You have a Gryffindor star quidditch player for a boyfriend, Sally. You don't need any help." Martha stuck her tongue out at her fellow Ravenclaw.

"I never used a love potion to get him and you certainly don't need one to get Mickey" Sally warned. "But I guess it's your choice."

Martha bought the bottle but she didn't use it. She just felt it sitting in a drawer for the rest of the semester. Sally had been right about not needing it. Mickey asked her out right before Christmas holiday and she said yes.

Back in the Hufflepuff common room Rory was packing for the trip home for Christmas and saw Matthew looking rather glum sitting on the edge of his bed. Rory stopped packing and sat down beside him. "I never asked; what are you doing for Christmas?" Rory figured starting a conversation might cheer him up.

"Nothing..." Matt shrugged. "I mean I'll be having dinner with everyone but... I dunno.."

"Who's everyone?" Rory asked. He realized he'd never really asked about Matt's family. Matthew never mentioned them.

"My nanny and my maid and my nurse" Matt shrugged.

"Is that your family?" Rory got the feeling it was all he had.

"Yeah, Vastra, Jenny and Strax. They're the only one's home now." Matt smiled a little. "They're an odd bunch but they look after me"


	5. Making Friends With Muggles

"So you're telling me your nanny is a lizard woman from the dawn of time?" Amy was a little confused.

"Yeah, she's an old friend of the family." Matt explained as he walk with Amy and Rory towards the train taking them back to King's Cross for Christmas holiday.

"Is that her?" Rory noticed a woman who looked gather green and scaly walking towards them.

"No, that's not her. That's her sister" Matthew looked less than happy to see her.

"There's more than one lizard woman from the dawn of time?" Amy looked surprised.

"Well, of course there is, Pond. Honestly" Matt rolled his eyes as he started walking in a different direction to avoid the green woman.

"Yeah, Amy. Honestly." Rory replied sarcastically. "So why are we so scared of her?" Rory noticed Matthew's avoidance maneuvers.

"Who said I was scared?" Matt took the two by their sleeves and had them hide behind a bush with him. "Ok, she's not good people. She's one of the people who still believe in the teachings of you-know-who. She wants to find me because she thinks she's my rightful guardian instead of her sister, Vastra."

"How did a pair of lizards become your guardians?" Amy asked.

"They're family friends. I thought I told you that, Pond." Matt sighed seemingly annoyed by her questions.

"Yeah, Amy. Keep up, will you?" Rory joked with her again causing Amy to give Rory a punch in the arm. "Ouch"

"Ssh! I think she's gone. Let's make a run for it." Matthew popped his head out from the bush and began to run as his two friends followed behind him. They made it to the train and quickly found a compartment safely.

In the next compartment over, River Song sat with her new little friend. "How's the wand been treating you, Mels?" She asked with a smile.

"It's been really good." Melody smiled. It was a smooth white aspen wand with dragon heartstring. It performed very well and it was such an elegant looking wand that the other kids were slightly envious of it; which Melody loved. "What exactly are we doing for Christmas?" Melody asked wondering what River had planned for them. She knew River was an orphan same as her so what were two girls with nowhere to go actually going?

"Just some fun with the boys." River smiled.

"What boys?" Melody looked slightly worried. Just then Jack and Owen came barging in laughing.

"Oh, hello girls" Jack smiled and sat down beside Melody. "Looks like we've officially inducted a new member!"

"Welcome to the club" Owen grinned. "We're all going to my place for Christmas."

"Yeah, I know it's hard to tell because he always looks like he just rolled out of bed but Owen is filthy rich and always has the most amazing Christmas parties." Jack explained.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you. Don't act like you're not the one constantly rolling out of people's beds, Jack." Owen joked.

"You're just as big a whore as I am, Owen." Jack kicked him playfully.

"I didn't say I wasn't" Owen smiled mischievously.

"Boys, please" River interrupted. "We have a child present." She pointed to their 12 year old guest.

"I'm not going to be anyone's babysitter" Owen rolled his eyes.

"Good, cos I don't need one" Melody confidently turned her nose up at her Slytherin upperclassmen.

"I like her." Jack smiled. "Can we keep her pleease!" He hugged Melody as he jokingly pleaded with River.

River simply rolled her eyes and smiled. "Merry Christmas, Sweetie."

The train arrived at King's Cross and Amy, Rory and Matthew were about to go their separate ways when they turned a corner and encountered Vastra's sister, Alaya blocking their way. Amy grabbed the boys by their coats and ran in the opposite direction but was stopped by a forcefield. They'd been trapped in the narrow corridor with no way out.

"What did you do?" Amy yelled at Alaya. "Leave my friends alone!"

"Your parents would be ashamed of you, Matthew. Making friends with muggles and blood traitors." Alaya looked at Amy and Rory with disgust. "My stupid sister chose to marry that vile muggle woman. She's dead to me now. I don't want you influenced by her any longer."

"If she's dead to you then so am I because I'm not coming with you." Matt stood his ground.

"So be it, boy" Alaya took out her wand and aimed it at Matthew.

"No!" Rory quickly moved Matt out of the way and was struck with a green flash of light. He fell to the ground motionless and Amy ran to him. Noticing her failed attempt as striking Matthew, Alaya disapparated in a cloud of black smoke.

"Please tell me that wasn't a killing curse, Matthew. Please!" Amy yelled through her tears as Matthew stood over them.

"I'm so sorry." Was all Matthew could whisper.

Rory felt so much pain in his whole body that he couldn't move but he had a little strength to open his eyes and see Amy leaning down beside him crying. "You're so beautiful" Rory whispered to her as everything around him started going black.

Amy took his hand in hers "No..." She watched as his eyes closed and he stopped breathing. "No!" Amy started crying uncontrollably and screaming for help but no one could hear.

Matthew ran up to the force field Alaya had put up. "It's a shield charm around us. No one can see or hear us"

"So take it down!" Amy was angry and crying.

"I'm sorry. I don't know how." Matthew looked calm but was inwardly panicking. "I can appreciate us out of here maybe. I don't know if I can do all three of us."

"We can't leave him!" Amy was sobbing. "We can't leave him here." It was a strange and scary feeling for Amy. The realization that she loved Rory so much and she hadn't shown him enough. She loved him and she hadn't really told him so. Amy had been too afraid to take it seriously and now she might never be able to tell him.


	6. Forgetfulness

"Take my hand and we'll apparate at my house and get help. We can come back for him later." Matthew grabbed Amy and tore her away from Rory's motionless body.

"No! We can't leave him here!" Amy fought him off.

"I can't apparate three people. I can hardly do two! If I try with all three of us and mess it up we could all get spliced and then we'll all be dead" Matthew grabbed Amy before she could run back down to Rory.

"I don't care! We can't leave him!" Amy beat on Matt's chest to fight him off as he held her tight.

"I'm sorry" Matt closed his eyes and they dissaperated leaving Rory behind.

Amy couldn't breath but it wasn't the strain of the apparition process that caused it. It was a full on panic attack. Matthew's calls for help reverberated off the the stone walls of the old mansion.

Jenny Flint quickly ran down the stairs. "What's happened, sir?!" She took Amy in her arms and took her pulse. "Mistress!" She called out to Vastra who came running down after her.

"Oh, Goddess help us. What's happened?" Vastra asked Matthew.

"Alaya, she tried to attack us. She hurt my friend." Matt tried not to cry. "He's still in King's Cross. She put a shield around us and we couldn't call for help."

"I'll go back with you." Vastra went for her veil. "Jenny take her upstairs to the bedroom on the left. Let her rest." She disappeared with Matthew.

"Alright now, Miss. Let's go upstairs and.." Jenny's cut off.

"No! He's dead!" Amy screamed.

"You have to calm yourself, Miss." Jenny couldn't contain the young girl's rage. She managed to get Amy up to the bedroom but Amy began to throw anything she could get her hands on.

Vastra and Matthew reappeared a few minutes later and Amy was still not calming down. "Where is he?! Where's Rory?"

"He's at St. Mungos. He'll be well cared for there." Vastra explained.

"I should be with him." Amy couldn't stop crying.

Vastra looked at Matthew. "Get the calming draught from the cupboard so she can get some rest. The poor thing's in shock."

It took some wrestling but she finally drank from the bottle Matthew gave her and she finally slept.

"Wait!" Vastra looked at the bottle in Matthew's hands. "Is that what you gave her?! That's not the calming draught. That's the forgetfulness potion."

"What?!" Matthew looked worried but decided it wasn't the worst. "It doesn't last forever, right? Besides, it's probably good if she just forgets the experience all together for a while."

"Maybe.." Vastra wasn't convinced. "If she took too much it might lead to some permanent alterations in her memory."

They reached Amy's parents and took her home for Christmas. They said she wasn't feeling so fell and that she'd gotten a bit faint after the ride home. She seemed to remember Matt and although it took her a moment; she recognized her mum and dad. She never asked about Rory.

Christmas came and went and it was time again to go back to school. Mary Denby had been given some books she'd asked for although they seemed a bit advanced for your average 3rd year. But Mary wasn't any average 13 year old and her parent's knew that. They feared her and although they never admitted to it aloud, Mary knew. They gave her anything she wanted out of fear.

She ran into her Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher on the way out of class causing her books to fall from her bag. Her professor quickly picked them up.

"Guide to Advanced Occlumency" Harold Saxon looked mildly impressed. "This is why you always seem so bored in class, isn't it? You're beyond the usual level of academics we teach here, aren't you?" He began to turn a black leather book over to read the title but Mary quickly took it from him.

"Yes. I am" Mary's cool blue eyes shot him a look.

Saxon smiled mischievously. "I won't get you in any trouble for the things you read, Ms. Denby. I share your interests. But be careful; other teachers might not be as understanding as I am."

Mary held her copy of Secrets of the Darkest Art close to her chest as she nodded. "If I ever have questions I can come to you, right?"

"Certainly" Professor Saxon smiled as he walked back into his office.

Mary walked around the corridor to find an old familiar face. "Tosh! I thought you'd moved away." She smiled

"I did but now I'm back" Toshiko was pleasantly surprised that Mary remembered her. She worried the kiss they'd shared last year wasn't as meaningful to Mary as it had been to her.

"Back to stay, I hope" Mary's smile always had a devilishly intriguing quality to it. Tosh shook her head shyly in reply. "Well, Tosh I think we should celebrate your return and catch up on everything you've missed. There's a really lovely spot up in the clock tower with an excellent view."

"Ok" Tosh meekly replied knowing that she should probably not be so interested in her but she couldn't help her curiosity for her. Owen was obviously a useless crush but Mary was more than willing to listen to Toshiko. There could be a chance she'd regret this later but for now she was going to do whatever she wanted without worrying about the consequence. It seemed she had a terrible weakness for Slytherins.

The Gryffindor girls were in the snow covered courtyard catching up on their winter break stories when sourfaced Cassandra O'Brien felt the need to ruin their day. "Ugh! They've sorted so many muggle borns in Gryffindor you'd think I was looking at a group of Hufflepuffs"

"Get lost, Cassandra" Rose shot back.

"Who's this?" Amy looked confused.

"Are you sure you're alright, Amy?" Donna put her arm around her fellow Gryffindor's shoulder. "You've been acting more forgetful than me and that's saying something."

"I wish I could forget ever meeting Cassandra." Rose joked making the girls laugh.

"I got a letter to join this school same as you so leave us the hell alone!" Little Gwen Cooper got in Cassandra's face.

"You have some nerve for a first year muggleborn." Cassandra scoffed. "I'll show you girls what happens when you talk back to me. Mimblewimble"

The 4 girls were left speechless for the rest of the afternoon. They couldn't speak again until they were getting ready for bed. "What is that girl's problem?!" Amy finally cried out.

"She hates us because we aren't pure enough, remember?" Rose spoke as she jumped into her bed. "Honestly, Amy, did you hit your head over Christmas holiday or something?"

"I.. I don't think so.. I was sick, I think" Amy rubbed her head. "I just need to sleep." She turned out the lights.


	7. The Forest

Everything around the school had become disgustingly pink for Valentine's Day and Mels hated it. She was recently having some trouble concentrating but couldn't figure out why. Just strange little lapses in memory that she couldn't quite account for.

"What is it about the Forbidden Forest that's so forbidden exactly?" Melody asked Matthew one afternoon as she walked with him and Amy down the hall.

"Well, there's unicorns in there. It's not legal go near them." Matt replied.

"And centaurs. They can be really unpredictable" Amy added.

"I say we should go investigate." Mels raised a mischievous eyebrow. "That is unless you're all too scared."

"I'm not scared" Amy scoffed.

"I mean... I guess there's no harm in trying to get a glimpse of the unicorns. Not like we're going to catch one or hurt it, right? Just curious."Matthew made excuses for himself.

"Ok! Tonight we meet at the edge of the forest. With me?" Melody whispered excitedly.

Matt and Amy shook their heads yes in agreement. Mels felt compelled to lead Matt and Amy into the forest. She wasn't sure why yet be she knew she just had to.

They weren't the only ones with plans to sneak out. Mary had lead Toshiko back to the clock tower that very night. She'd brought two small goblets with her and with the flick of her wand filled them with wine.

"Mary, we can't drink this!" Tosh whispered surprised.

"Oh, come on, Tosh. Stop being so innocent. I thought you wanted to have fun tonight" Mary smiled. Tosh took a swig. "At a girl." Mary ran her hand up Tosh's tight as she took another sip.

"Um.. Mary?" Tosh bit her lip nervously. "I was wondering.. I saw you walking out of the restricted section the other day. You had a book in your hand.."

"Want to know what it was?" Mary leaned in close. "I've been looking into legilimency... and, don't judge me for it.. but I've been looking into other forms of mind controlling spells as well."

"You haven't been studying anything... unforgivable, have you?" Tosh whispered. "Should I start practicing occlumency to protect myself from you?" She smiled.

"Nothing can protect you from me, sweetheart." Mary went in for a kiss.

Down by the forest's edge Amy, Mels and Matthew held each others hands as they walked into the darkness. They soon found a faint light underneath a bush and investigated to find bright fairy cocoons clinging to the underside of a dark green leaf.

"Don't move!" Matthew grabbed Amy's shoulder as he looked up to see a unicorn standing no more than 20 feet away. The moonlight streaming in through the holes of the forest canopy lit up the creature.

"Can we get closer?" Amy began to walk slowly towards it. She heard a rustling of bushes behind her and when she turned around she saw that Matthew and Melody had disappeared. The unicorn heard the movement in the trees and ran off. It was then that she felt the cold scaly hands of Alaya grab her from behind and cover her mouth.

"Your little Slytherin friend lead me to you. Not that she knew she was doing it." Alaya chuckled. "Quit moving!" She threw a struggling Amy to the ground. Alaya straddled her and covered her mouth again when Amy attempted to scream. "Have they taught you about unforgivable curses yet? I know you're only a second year muggle born but I don't think I need to explain to you how much this is going to hurt. Crucio..." Alaya is thrown off Amy by a heavy blow from an unknown voice.

"Stupify!" The voice cast a spell that sent Alaya flying into a tree trunk. Her body hit the ground with a thud.

Amy quickly got up and took out her wand. "I'm warning you! Whoever you are!" She watched as a young boy came out of the darkness.

"Hello, Amy" Rory smiled. Amy looked confused as she slowly lowered her wand. Before she could ask what he'd done to her friends she grew faint and passed out cold.

Rory caught her in his arms as she fell. "Amy" He whispered as he brushed her hair out of her face.

"Rory!" Matthew ran up to them. "Melody, she was under the imperius curse. Alaya... When did you get out of Mungo's?" He paused.

"Nice to see you too" Rory joked as he picked up Amy and began walking back to the school. "She needs to go to the infirmary and we need to get the ministry down here to arrest you're crazed lizard godmother before she wakes up."

The way Rory suddenly sounded like he was in charge made Matthew step back for a moment. It wasn't Rory's usual behaviour. He didn't even seem to need any help carrying Amy. "Welcome back, Rory Williams" Matthew chuckled as they walked back to the school.

Madame Pomfrey was always very strict about who she let hang about the infirmary but she didn't mind Rory coming by every day to check on Amy and Mels. He seemed to have a knack for healing magic and even stuck around to help other kids who came in besides his own friends.

"Even given any thought to becoming a healer, Rory?" Pomfrey smiled.

"I had thought about it" Rory smiled shyly. "Do you think I'd really be any good? I'm just wrapping bandages and mixing simple antidotes."

"You're a second year, Rory" She chuckled. "You can't be expected to do anymore than that at 12 years old. But you have the potential."

When Melody came to she was cleared to go back to classes as soon as possible. Sometimes the curse could leave a victim with permanent damage but it seemed Mels had all her wits about her.

"What was it like?" Mary asked her fellow Slytherin about the curse.

"It was strange. I wanted to do it but I didn't know why." Melody looked out the opaque green stained glass window.

"Did it hurt?" Mary was intrigued.

"Not exactly. But I got sort of dizzy and confused." Melody shrugged. "I'm just worried now that Matthew and Amy won't forgive me." Mels had spoken to Rory and he seemed to understand but Amy hadn't woken up yet and Matthew hadn't come to visit so she didn't know if they understood.


End file.
